The most recent NIDA household survey shows that women account for a large number of users of illicit drugs in the United States, and that the prevalence of drug use is especially high among women of childbearing age (58.9%). The available studies indicate that drug use among women has serious social, psychological and health consequences particularly for the women themselves and their children. While there is a large body of knowledge regarding the prevalence by type of drug used, limited data are available on drug use patterns. In this study these patterns and the social context in which drug use occurs will be central as well as the impact of drug use patterns on social roles, networks, and support. The findings of the study will increase our understanding of the "social reality" of female users. The applicant proposes to conduct a three-year study of female drug users in the Atlanta metropolitan area. The total sample will consist of 150 women and will include 50 primarily intravenous drug using women, 50 primarily Non-IV or crack cocaine smoking women, and 50 women who shift(ed) between these two routes of administration at least one year prior to recruitment into the study. The major recruitment strategy will be targeted sampling. The theoretical framework guiding the study includes symbolic interaction, phenomenology, theory of reasoned action, and social network and support theories. The data will be collected applying a primarily qualitative approach; a limited number of quantitative measures will be included. The interviews will focus on issues such as demographics, drug use history and patterns, social roles and environment, and social networks and support. The findings of this study will provide more accurate and detailed information on subgroups of female drug users, and will provide proper items for quantitative measurements in later research efforts, and they will assist in developing appropriate interventions and treatments suitable for the subgroups of female drug users.